The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia, botanically known as Torenia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunrenipink’.
The new Torenia is a whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Torenia sp. identified as code number TH1, not patented. The new Torenia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant in a controlled green house environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in March, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.